VerityBurns: De ting, du gemmer på
by teddy42
Summary: Sherlock er fuld og John ved ikke helt, hvordan han skal takle situationen. Især da Sherlock siger noget, som gør John målløs. Men er Sherlock overhovedet fuld?


Fantastiske verityburns har tilladt mig at oversætte hendes historie "The Things You Hide" til dansk. Den originale historie kan findes på Veritys fanfiction profil og på hendes livejournal profil.

**De ting, du gemmer på**

"Fordømt!"

Det var den kendte baryton, som vækkede John af sin døs, mere end at der blev bandet. Da han vågnede noget mere, blev han klar over at det, at høre denne særlige stemme bande, var ret usædvanligt i sig selv.

"Av! Pokkers."

Det fornyede udbrud fik John op fra sin stol og hen mod stuedøren, hvor han kiggede ned af trapperne og så Sherlock sidde halvvejs oppe på trappen. Han prøvede at rulle en af sine bukseben op.

"Er du ok?" spurgte John usikkert. Sherlock's hoved drejede rundt og han væltede næsten sidelæns. John hastede ned af trapperne for at støtte ham. "Gode Gud, er du såret? Hvad er der sket?" Han knælede på et trin og lod sine håndflader glide henover Sherlock's ribben for at undersøge skaderne.

Sherlock pustede ud og spørgsmålet fik et pludseligt svar; John stivnede chokeret. "Du er fuld!"

"Shhh…" Sherlock strakte en hånd ud og lagde en meget upræcis finger over Johns mund. "Ikke fortælle det til John," instruerede han indtrængende.

John's følelser roterede fra vantro over bekymring til behovet for at grine hysterisk. Rouletten drejede stadig for at finde en egentlig afgørelse, da han tvang sig ind i doktorfunktionen.

"Godt så, vi skal have dig op ad de sidste trapper, før du falder ned ad disse her," sagde han bestemt. "Kom op." Han trak Sherlocks arm rundt om sine skuldre og rejste sig op ved at bruge den betydelige kraft, han havde i sine ben til at tvinge Sherlock op. Herefter slæbte han ham op til toppen af trapperne. Han overvejede kort, om sofaen kunne klare opgaven, men bestemte sig så for at fortsætte direkte ind på Sherlocks værelse, hvor han prøvede at lægge ham ovenpå sengen.

Planen virkede fint, undtagen den del, hvor Sherlocks lange fingre havde viklet sig ind i det løse strik i Johns trøje. Han var tvunget til at følge med Sherlock ned på sengen eller risikere at hans fingre gik af led.

"Hvad har du..." John var nødt til at knæle akavet på kanten af sengen og strakte sin hals for at se over sin egen skulder. "Jeg skal have tændt for lyset," sagde han, men Sherlock forsøgte ikke at vikle sig selv ud af trøjen.

"Fint." John rystede sin anden arm ud af ærmet og trak sin trøje henover sit hoved. Han lod trøjen blive i hænderne på Sherlock, mens han gik hen og tændte for lampen.

Han vendte sig om til det surreale syn af Sherlock Holmes, siddende på kanten af sin seng, mens han sørgmodigt kiggede på den tomme trøje i sine hænder.

"Hvad skete der?" spurgte John. "Du var i byen for at undersøge en mistænkt... Hvordan skete det her?" Han svingede med sin arm for at påpege den høje grad af beruselse foran ham.

"Der var.." Sherlock kastede trøjen fra sig,"...en bar," han stoppede og skelede op mod John. "Den mis-sstsænkte..." Han stoppede, rynkede på panden, som om han var klar over, at der var noget galt med ordet, men kunne ikke helt sætte sin finger på problemet. "Bar," sagde han igen.

"Ok, jeg har fattet, at der var en bar," John knælede og snørede Sherlocks sko op.

Sherlock så interesseret på proceduren. "Sko," annoncerede han.

John trak dem af ham, så fjernede han ligeledes sokkerne, og Sherlocks tæer begyndte med det samme at krølle sig ind i tæppets luv.

"Sengetid?" spurgte han.

"Det er det for dig," svarede John og rejste sig. "Hvad skete der så på den bar? Bød den mistænkte dig på en drink?"

"Mas-sser af drinks," Sherlock nikkede eftertrykkeligt og var næsten ved at falde forover på grund af bevægelsen. John støttede ham, men skubbede ham ikke tilbage - det var nok nemmere, at tage tøjet af ham, mens han sad op.

"Han prøvede at... prøvede at..." Sherlock så ud til at miste tråden i sin sætning, da Johns hænder begyndte at stramme sig om hans arme.

"Han prøvede på _hvad_?" Enhver form for humor var forsvundet fra hans stemme.

Sherlocks øjne åbnede sig indigneret. "Han prøvede at kys-ss-e mig!" klagede han sig.

John stirrede på ham, kun delvis distraheret af Sherlocks læspen. "Var det _alt_, han prøvede på?" spurgte han, mens han drøftede om en brækket næse ville være nok for denne fremmede, som han _ville_ finde så snart Sherlock kunne overlades til sig selv, eller om der var mere seriøse foranstaltninger, der skulle tages med i overvejelserne.

"Det er nok," deklarerede Sherlock bestemt, da John prøvede at tage jakken af hans skuldre."Jeg s-ssagde til ham..." Han prøvede at løfte sine arme, formentlig for at lave en af sine udsvævende fagter, men armene sad fast i jakken. Det så ud til at forvirre ham og han kæmpede imod, indtil John endelig fik jakken af ham, hvorefter Sherlock kastede begge sine arme omkring ham.

"Jeg sagde til ham... duer ikke," betroede han John, mens han vendte sit ansigt ind mod Johns nakke og foretog en dyb indånding. "Duer ikke."

"Nej, du kan ikke lide den slags ting. Jeg ved det godt," John viklede sig ud af omfavnelsen og begyndte på skjorteknapperne.

"Duer ikke, hvis det ikke er John," mumlede Sherlock, mens hans hovede faldt forover igen.

Johns fingre stoppede i luften. Han var sikker på, at han havde hørt forkert eller i det mindste havde misforstået noget. Han kiggede ned på sine hænder og ventede, til de var holdt op med at ryste. Så fortsatte han med sin opgave, tog skjorten af Sherlock og smed den i retning af vasketøjskurven.

"Lad være med at fortælle det til John," Sherlock var meget insisterende. "Kan ikke fortælle det til John. Det vil ødelægge alt." Hans øjenlåg var ved at falde i.

"Det skal du ikke være bange for," John beroligede ham og rakte ud efter den t-shirt, som Sherlock sov i, trak den over hovedet på ham og løftede en arm ad gangen ind i den. "Kom her, læg dig ned. Du har brug for søvn." Han skubbede og Sherlock lagde sig lydigt ned. John løftede hans ben og svang dem op på sengen, mens han undrede sig over, hvad pokker der foregik inde i det beduggede hovede.

Han satte sig på kanten af madrassen og lænede sig frem for at holde håndryggen op imod Sherlocks pande, så tog han hans håndled i den anden og tjekkede Sherlocks puls. Han holdt øje med uret på sengebordet, mens han talte.

Efter et par sekunder, sukkede Sherlock. "John vil ikke," annoncerede han sørgmodigt.

John glemte, hvilket tal han var nået frem til. Så huskede han sig selv på, at Sherlock var fuld og tilføjede mentalt '...at jeg opbevarer kropsdele inde i køleskabet' som slutning på Sherlocks sætning. "Jeg er sikker på, at du vil kunne enes med ham," svarede han, og startede igen med at tælle.

Sherlocks udtryk blev endnu mere alene og forladt. John slap håndleddet, rynkede panden, og fandt ud af, at hans anden hånd var igang med at stryge henover mørkt, krøllet hår. Han kunne ikke huske, at han havde bestemt sig for at gøre dette. Han rakte ud efter dynen, som var foldet henover fodenden af sengen, spredte den ud og rejste sig. Men Sherlocks stemme standsede ham.

"Bliv." Hans øjne var åbne og troskyldige, og John gav sig selv et øjeblik til at se Sherlock forsvarsløs og med sine tanker frit strømmende. Han åbnede munden med en verden af spørgsmål på sine læber... men standsede så og vendte hovedet væk. Han kunne ikke udnytte sin ven, hvor stor fristelsen end måtte være.

Sherlock trillede over på siden og snoede sin krop rundt om John. "Jeg vil have mere", mumlede han ind i halvmørket, da hans øjne endelig faldt i.

John mistede vejret, og hvormeget han end prøvede, så kunne han ikke få det igen. "Hvad mener du?" spurgte han til sidst, men der var intet svar.

Han drejede sig væk, støttede sine albuer på sine knæ, og begravede sit hoved i sine hænder. Han sad sådan i et stykke tid, følte Sherlocks varme imod sin ryg, mens han sukkede.

"Hvad vil du have fra mig?" Han talte meget stille, forventede ikke noget svar, men fik et alligevel. Bare den mest stille hvisken af et åndedræt fra en mand, der var ved at falde i søvn...

"Alting."

oOo

Den næste dag vidste John ikke, hvad han skulle gøre.

Han havde næsten ikke sovet natten før. Havde siddet oppe hos Sherlock, fordi han frygtede, at han kunne være syg. Eller, ærlig talt, fordi han havde en _undskyldning_ ved at bekymre sig for, om Sherlock kunne være syg. Da han endelig havde tvunget sig selv til at indrømme, at Sherlock havde det fint og at det ikke var en medicinsk nødvendighed at stryge hånden gennem hans hår i timevis, var det faktisk blevet ret sent.

Hele morgenen var Sherlock irriteret og havde tydeligvis tømmermænd. Forespørgsler vedrørende den mystiske mistænkte fra natten før blev ignoreret, og han vedligeholdt en forholdsvis stille skælden ud, som straks blev afbrudt, når John rejste sig, for så at gå igang igen, når han blev præsenteret for endnu et krus uønsket te.

Henimod den sene eftermiddag havde Sherlock lagt sig tilrette på sofaen i sit velkendte statuelignende udtryk... øjnene lukket, hænderne presset sammen som til bøn; udskift nattøjet med en rustning og han ville passe ind i en krypt. John kiggede på ham, havde et ønske om at gå gennem rummet og tage chancen, men var ikke i stand til at komme forbi angsten for, at han havde læst for meget ind i for lidt. At han ville ødelægge alting.

"På et eller andet tidspunkt kommer der én og laver en graveret messingplade af dig," bemærkede han efter et stykke tid.

Sherlock snøftede, men åbnede ikke sine øjne. "Graverede messingplader er lavet af to dimensionelle plader, ikke af tre dimensionelle repræsentationer, som navnet allerede siger. Nogle gange er tingene så blændende åbenlyse og du kan stadig slet ikke se det, du ignorerer fakta, du overser beviserne, bliver bare ved med at marchere med din snævre opfattelse, ikke i stand til at se bort fra en enkelt afvigelse og hvis du vil flytte, så _bare gå_."

Hans mund lukkede i på samme tidspunkt hvor Johns gabte op. En ubehagelig stilhed voksede i lejligheden, indtil den blev forstyrret af slåbrokkens silkeknitren, da Sherlock vendte ryggen til rummet.

"Sherlock, hvor meget kan du huske fra i nat?"

"Nok til at jeg ville ønske, at du glemte alt om det."

Nå, det syntes temmelig tydeligt. John åndede ud, flyttede over til bordet og startede sin laptop, mens han prøvede at slå det hele ud af sit hoved og få sig selv på ret køl igen. Han åbnede en ny side og stirrede på den.

"_... og hvis du vil flytte, så bare gå._"

Gå hvorhen? John rynkede sin pande. Han i_havde/i_ brugt morgenen på at diskutere nogle forholdsvis radikale handlingsmuligheder, men at flytte havde aldrig været en del af dem - ikke på anden vis, at det netop var angsten for at skulle flytte, der havde stoppet ham fra at prøve på noget. Han ville ikke påvirke deres ordning så drastisk, at han blev nødt til at flytte. Han løftede sit hovede og kiggede på den Sherlockformede klump på sofaen.

'... _bare gå... bare gå... bare gå_.'

Hvorfor troede Sherlock, at han ville flytte?

"Din blogging ville have større succes, hvis du faktisk tastede noget i stedet for at stirre på mit baghoved." Stemmen var skarp, som det var typisk for dette humør, men der var noget mere ud over det.

John sad og vendte tingene i hans hovede. Hvis Sherlock huskede natten før, var hans så bekymret for, at John ville misforstå hans ord og være fornærmet? Fornærmet nok til at flytte? ...Sherlock var temmelig uvidende på den følelsesmæssige front, men han måtte da kende John bedre end som så? Hans bryn trak sig tankefuldt sammen.

"Åh Gud, jeg kan faktisk høre hjulene dreje rundt."

John havde pludselig en idé, rejste sig og gik tværs over rummet for at sætte sig på kanten af sofaen. Sherlock vendte sig ikke om. Det virkede heller ikke til at han trak vejret. "Kan du slette det her, hvis det bliver nødvendigt?" spurgte John. " Hvis jeg siger eller gør noget, som ødelægger vores venskab, kan du så slette det og lade os fortsætte som før?"

Langsomt vendte Sherlock sit hovede. "Indtil nu har det totale antal succesrige slettelser i forbindelse med dig været præcis nul," meddelte han. "Men jeg vil sandelig prøve det, hvis det betyder at du bliver."

John rynkede panden. "Lad os lige være helt klare på det punkt lige med det samme! Jeg flytter ikke, undtagen hvis du smider mig ud." Sherlocks øjenbryn rejste sig og John overvejede, hvordan han kunne udtrykke sig klart nok, uden dog at være alt for tydelig. "Hvis du havde næsten alt, hvad du havde brug for, for at være lykkelig," startede han forsigtigt, "lad os sige, halvfjerds, firs procent af alt det, du i sidste ende ønskede dig..." Han stoppede og samlede al sit mod. "Ville du risikere det for at opnå de hundrede?"

Sherlock vendte sig om på ryggen og så undersøgende på John. "Risikoen er større på min side," pointerede han endelig. "Du har andre venner, mens der for mig..." Han trak på skulderen.

John stirrede på ham og prøvede at bedømme, om han tilpassede det, han havde hørt, til sine egne ønsker, eller om... Han gav op og kastede sig ud i det. "Der vil ikke være nogen risiko for dig," lovede han. "Ingen risiko overhovedet."

Udtrykkene jagtede så hurtigt henover Sherlocks ansigt, at John ikke kunne identificere dem, og øjeblikket strakte sig ud, mens han ventede. Han følte, at han havde kastet sig selv fra toppen af en klippe uden at være sikker på, at han var fastgjort til noget som helst. Han var ved helt at miste fodfæstet, da Sherlock rakte ud og fangede ham, tog fat i hans håndled og satte hånden direkte ovenpå sit eget hjerte.

"Dit, hvis du vil have det," tilbød han uformidlet.

John måbede og Sherlock slap hånden. "Sådan som det er," tilføjede han og vendte sit hoved bort.

John flyttede ikke sin hånd, men sænkede sit blik ned på den, hans stumpede fingre, brune og ru imod det tynde stof, som Sherlocks grå t-shirt var lavet af. Han kunne føle hjertet nedenunder. Det slog for hurtigt, var ikke sikker på sin velkomst, usikker på sin værdi. "Jeg vil have det," sagde han og bøjede sine fingre. Han så op i Sherlocks ansigt. "Jeg vil have det."

"Hvad er det præcis, du vil have?" Sherlock så sidelæns på ham. John smilede, tillod så helt bevidst sine øjne at vandre ned langs den lange hals, lagde mærke til den krampagtige synken; henover det slanke bryst. Så, hvordan brystvorterne strittede - han gned sin tommelfinger over den nærmeste og hele Sherlocks krop rystede, men hans hånd fløj op for at dække over Johns og standsede hans undersøgelse. "Hvad vil du have fra mig?" spurgte han igen.

John blinkede, da han genkendte sit eget spørgsmål fra aftenen før. Der var bare et muligt svar. "Alting," svarede han. "Jeg vil have alt. Alt, som du viser verden og alle de ting, du gemmer på."

Sherlock satte sig op, så de sad overfor hinanden. "Hvor sikker er du?" spurgte han, da Johns hånd gled ned og lagde sig omkring hans hofte. "Du kan ikke trække det her tilbage. Forstår du det?"

Hans ansigt var alvorligt og John løftede den anden hånd op for at stryge en fingerspids langs det perfekte kindben, uden helt at forstå, hvad han var igang med. Umuligt at stoppe.

Sherlock tog fat omkring hans skuldre. "John! John, se på mig. Du hører ikke efter."

"Du er så smuk."

Sherlock smilede og rynkede panden på samme tidspunkt, hvilket fik John til at ville kysse ham. "Mange tak, men jeg har brug for at du fokuserer," insisterede han.

"Jeg vil kysse dig."

"Åh Gud." Sherlock sank, hans øjne vandrede henover Johns ansigt. "Lyt til mig. Du skal være sikker. Du skal være absolut sikker på, at det her er, hvad du ønsker dig, fordi når du gør det her... hvis du lader mig ind... så vil jeg aldrig _nogensinde _slippe dig igen."

"Godt," sagde John.

Sherlocks fingre blev stramme omkring skuldrene. "Jeg mener det alvorligt," sagde han irettesættende. "Jeg besætter dig. Jeg vil eje dig og jeg deler absolut ikke. Hvis du tager det her skridt, så vil jeg vikle mig omkring dit liv, indtil du er ved at drukne i mig. Jeg vil fortære dig, John. Du bliver nødt til at tænke over det her... Jeg er farlig."

"Trylleordet." John skubbede sin hånd ind i krøllerne bag på Sherlocks hovede og prøvede at trække ham tættere på, men han gav sig ikke. Han spændte sine arme og holdt John på afstand.

"John, vent... vil du ikke nok? Du skal være sikker." Hans udtryk var forpint og han trak sig pludselig fri, gled ud af Johns greb og sprang op af sofaen. "Du hører ikke efter," mumlede han, gik hen til vinduet og vendte ryggen til. "Jeg ville ikke kunne klare, hvis..."

John prøvede at blive klar i hovedet og fokuserede igen på sin ven, men det var umuligt at vende helt tilbage. Han kunne ikke overtale sit hjerte til ikke at galoppere afsted, eller at hans mund ikke skulle smile, eller at hans hænder skulle være noget som helst andet sted i verden end på Sherlocks krop.

Han rejste sig fra sofaen. "Det her ser ud til at være helt udenfor lands lov og ret, siden jeg ikke engang har kysset dig endnu." Han stillede sig bag Sherlock, og så spændingen i hans ryg. Det her var Sherlocks risiko - hans spil - angsten for at kaste sig selv ud i noget, han ikke kunne kontrollere, velvidende at han ikke kunne komme ud af det igen. "Men du _må_ vide, at jeg elsker dig...at jeg er _forelsket_ i dig? Du ser alting... hvordan kan du ikke vide det her?"

Sherlock rystede, da han trak vejret og vendte sig om. "Sig det igen."

"Jeg elsker dig," hviskede John, begge hans hænder sneg sig ind under Sherlocks slåbrok og omkring hans ryg, ind under hans t-shirt og strøg op over glat hud. Sherlock bøjede sig ind i hans omfavnelse, fingrene gravede sig ned i Johns skuldre.

"Igen," sagde han krævende.

"Jeg elsker dig," John flyttede sit hovede, så hans læber strøg henover Sherlocks hals. "Jeg elsker dig. Og hvis du er den eneste person, som jeg kommer til at kysse resten af mit liv, så vil jeg virkelig gerne begynde med det så snart som muligt." Han trak sig lige langt nok tilbage, så han kunne fokusere.

"Lad mig kysse dig, Sherlock," hviskede han. "Jeg har virkelig behov for at kysse dig nu. Lige nu. Må jeg ikke nok?"

Sherlock blinkede længe og langsomt, som om han var ved at gemme øjeblikket i sit sind, og så smilede han. "Lad _mig_," sagde han, og begge hans hænder holdt om Johns ansigt.

Deres læber mødtes så forsigtig, så meget, meget blødt, at John blev helt befippet. Når han havde forestillet sig dette øjeblik, havde det altid været en desperat handling, fyldt med adrenalin, som ville have gjort Sherlock mere tilgængelig end han ville være på et noget som helst andet tidspunkt. At Sherlock kyssede ham med sådan en sødme og finhed, var fuldstændig uventet og John trak en hånd fri og kastede den ind i hans hår for at prøve at trække ham tættere på.

Sherlock stod imod, stiv i sin ryg og nappede forsigtig på John underlæbe. "Lad mig," bad han om mellem kyssene. "Lad mig gøre det i min hastighed." En hånd forsvandt fra Johns ansigt og gled omkring hans talje i stedet for, den anden tippede hans hoved op, så var der kys omkring hans kæbe. "Jeg kan endnu ikke tro det," tilstod Sherlock.

Han trak sit hovede tilbage og de kiggede på hinanden. "Jeg var klar over, at du tog dig af mig, så meget kunne jeg da se," klarede han, inden hans blik faldt ned og han lænede sig frem igen, pressede sin mund mod Johns og endelig følte John Sherlocks tungespids langs sin underlæbe. "Men jeg er så uøvet i at se kærlighed vendt mod mig selv; jeg kunne ikke være sikker på, om det bare var venskab eller noget mere." Hånden på Johns ryg gled ned og ind under hans trøje, trak tøjet af vejen og snoede sig op langs den nøgne hud.

John rystede og lod sin egen hånd finde vej ned af Sherlocks ryg, afventende lige nedenunder hans bukselinning, pludselig usikker.

"Du må røre ved mig," mumlede Sherlock og pressede deres læber sammen igen, og igen, deres tunger pirrende, men stadig undersøgende. "Alt hvad du kan drømme om, må du gøre... kunne du have gjort i månedsvis på nuværende tidspunkt."

Johns hjerne slog næsten fra ovenpå denne uindskrænkede tilladelse, men han flyttede sine hænder med det samme længere ned og klemte ballerne. "Tror du stadig ikke på det?" spurgte han, uden at give sig selv skylden for de ting, han gjorde... for, hvor hans hånd lå. Han fulgte en linie fra den øverste del af Sherlocks lår med sine fingerspidser, fra ydersiden til indersiden, og glædede sig over den reaktion, det affødte. Han gjorde det igen, samtidig med at han strammede sit greb i Sherlocks krøller og holdt hans hoved fast i et længere kys - endelig lykkedes det ham at lade sin tunge glide langs med denne amorbue, frem og tilbage, mens han lærte smagen og konsistensen den den. Til sidst opgav han enhver tilbageholdenhed og begyndte bare at suge ind i sin mund, nappede og pirrede, indtil Sherlock trak sig tilbage og stirrede på ham med store øjne.

"Du vil virkelig have mig," udbrød han, så rødmede han, pinligt berørt over sine ord.

John fnøs, men flyttede ikke sin hånd - han havde fantaseret over denne røv i alt for lang tid til at opgive sit greb så nemt; Sherlock kunne lige så godt vænne sig til det. "Jeg vil virkelig, virkelig have dig," bekræftede han. "Er det ok? Jeg mener, jeg troede ikke, at du var interesseret i denne side af tingene, men det er tydeligt, at du er." Der var ingen tvivl om, hvilken effekt de havde på hinanden.

"Jeg har aldrig været det," svarede Sherlock. "Jeg mener, jeg _har_... Jeg er ikke så meget freak." Johns hånd klemte refleksagtigt til ved lyden af ordet og Sherlock hoppede. "Vil alle vores fremtidige samtaler foregår med din hånd på min bagdel?" spurgte han. Det mere lød interesseret end censurerende.

John trak på skuldrene. "Problem?" spurgte han, med et løftet øjenbryn i en for ham brugbar imitation af den mand, han tilbad.

Sherlock grinede. "Jeg vil prøve at overleve." Han påtog sig et udtryk af ekstrem selv-opofrelse, som meget sandsynligt var det mest underlige, John nogensinde havde set. Han trak Sherlocks hoved ned igen og denne gang var der ingen tøven. Deres munde fandt sammen og åbnede sig, og de var fortabt i hinanden. Deres læber bevægede sig, tungerne undersøgte, mens Sherlocks hånd strøg op ad Johns ryg, indtil den lå mellem hans skulderblade og Johns hånd... blev præcis, hvor den var.

Lange minutter gik med at de kyssede, sugede hurtige gisp af luft ind, når de virkelig havde behov for det, men skiltes så lidt som muligt, indtil Sherlock trak sig en lillebitte mikroskopisk smule tilbage, bare langt nok til kunne presse nogle enkelte ord ud. "Jeg bliver nødt til at sætte mig ned," sagde han. "Jeg kan ikke..." Han rystede.

"Sidde eller ligge?" spurgte John, mellem kyssene, mens han trak vejret i Sherlocks besvarende gisp.

"Åh, ligge... helt klart ligge," forklarede Sherlock ham. "Er det..." Han trak vejret, og prøvede at samle sig. "Åh Gud, hvad har du gjort med mig?"

"Hmm... jeg ville mene, punkt et til fem på min liste," svarede John, mens han lænede sig lidt tilbage.

Sherlock stirrede på ham. "Hvormange.." Han sank. "Hvor lang er den liste?"

John grinede bare.

"Gode Gud." Sherlock lød fortumlet, mens han blinkede nogle gange og tvang sig selv til at fokusere. "Før... før vi..." Han faldt i staver. "Kunne du flytte din hånd?"

John gjorde som han blev bedt om.

"Den anden hånd."

John fnøs, men flyttede sig, indtil begge hans arme var rundt om Sherlocks talje.

"Der er noget, jeg bliver nødt til at fortælle dig," sagde Sherlock. "Jeg vil helst ikke, men..." Han rystede på sit hoved. "Vil du love mig, at huske på, at jeg gjorde det for vores skyld?"

John rynkede panden.

"Jeg mener, idéen lød fornuftig... og intet af det her ville være sket..."

"Du gør det værre."

"Jeg ved det." Sherlock sukkede. "Der er ikke nogen let måde..." Han trak vejret dybt. "Jeg var ikke fuld," sagde han. "I det mindste ikke så fuld, som jeg ville have dig til at tro."

"Du var ikke...?" John gentog uforstående. "Hvad mener du med, at du ikke var fuld? Mener du i nat? Men..."

Hans arme løsnede deres greb, og Sherlocks strammede for at kompensere.

"Du har med vilje narret mig?" John gennemløb begivenhederne i sin hukommelse, huskede den måde han sad og glattede Sherlocks hår i timevis. "Hvorfor... hvorfor skulle du gøre det?" Han prøvede at trække sig væk.

"John, bare lyt," bad Sherlock. "Vil du lytte efter?"

John så på ham. Det var svært at tro på hans udtryk under disse omstændigheder, men han virkede fortvivlet og John kunne lige så lidt ignorere det, som han kunne gøre sig selv en halv meter højere. Han nikkede.

Sherlock sukkede lettet og flyttede dem over i hans lænestol. Han trak John sidelæns ned ovenpå sig selv, trods hans protester. "Lytter du?"

John skulede til ham, men det var svært at tvivle på nogens ægte interesse i dig, når deres erektion prikkede i dit lår... hvilket sikker var grunden til, at Sherlock havde trukket ham ned i denne uværdige stilling i første omgang. Han foldede sine arme, men blev siddende.

Med en udtalt rømmen, begyndte Sherlock sin forklaring.

"I baren i aftes..."

"Oh, så der _var_ en bar?"

"...den mistænkte.."

"Du mener vel ikke, den '_mis-sstsænkte_'?"

Sherlock rødmede, men fortsatte. "... var helt klart i gang med at bestille meget stærkere drinks, end der blev anmodet om."

"Bastard," knurrede John. "Ikke dig," tilføjede han, foldede sine arme ud og løftede en hånd op imod Sherlocks ansigt. Hans beskytter instinkt brød igennem alt andet. Sherlock lænede sig ind i trykket og kyssede indersiden af hans håndled.

"Fortsæt," sagde John.

"Altså, en del af min hjerne var, som altid, igang med at overveje _vores_ situation," fortsatte Sherlock, mens han brugte sin egen hånd til at holde Johns på plads. "Såvidt jeg kunne finde ud af, var vi i et dødvande: jeg havde for flere måneder siden fundet ud af, at jeg elsker dig, og nogle gange troede jeg, at du måske følte det samme, men jeg kunne aldrig være sikker... og jeg kunne ikke risikere noget, fordi vores venskab var alt for vigtigt for mig."

"Men det er, hvad jeg..." John standsede brat. "Undtagen at jeg aldrig virkelig troede, at du - jeg mener, nogle gange ville du se så intenst på mig, men jeg troede ikke..." Han trak på skulderen, inderst inde betaget af Sherlocks erklæring.

"Præcist," sagde Sherlock. "Stilstand. Begge ville vi måske ønske os noget mere, men ingen var villig til at risikere det, vi allerede havde. Og så gik det op for mig, at hvis jeg kom hjem og var 'fuld', så kunne du vælge at ignorere det og på den måde undgå forlegenhed, fordi du ikke ville vide, at jeg vidste, at du vidste besked."

John blinkede til ham. "Jeg tror ikke, at min hjerne kan følge med."

Sherlock trak på skuldrene. "Nå, som sagt, da først konceptet havde præsenteret sig selv... det virkede brugbart."

"Du mener, at det så ud som en god idé på det tidspunkt?" John rystede på sit hovede. "Hvormange drinks fik du?"

"Kun to. Jeg var i stand til at komme af med den næste og gik hjem lidt efter."

"Sherlock, du har en alkohol tolerance som en 50 kilos methodist. Sidste gang du havde et tredje glas vin hos Angelos, skrålede du piratsange hele vejen hjem." Hans mund gav et spjæt ved tanken. "Meget højt."

Sherlock snøftede, selvom harmen ville have været mere overbevisende, hvis han ikke havde været ved at trykke sit ansigt ind imod Johns hånd. "Jeg er en udmærket sanger."

"Ja, du er," det var John enig i. "Men du er ikke nogen forbandet piratkonge. Min pointe er, at din beslutning ikke har været dit rigtige 'jeg'".

"Men jeg ved, hvad jeg sagde i nat."

"Og mente du det alvorligt?"

"Selvfølgelig mente jeg det alvorligt. Det var jo hele pointen! Jeg opfandt det ikke til lejligheden, jeg... slap det bare løs." Han sukkede. "Jeg vil almindeligvis ikke bevidst vildlede dig. Ikke _dig_. Jeg har lært den lektie for lang tid siden." Hans øjne fløj skyldigt op til et smalt ar lige over Johns venstre øjenbryn, arven efter en af Moriartys snigskytter. "Men ville du havde taget chancen idag, hvis du ikke havde hørt min bekendelse? Ville du _nogensinde_ have risikeret det?"

John begyndte at slappe af. "Det ville jeg aldrig have turdet," indrømmede han. "Jeg ville aldrig have troet, at du ville have mig, hvis jeg ikke havde hørt det fra din mund." Hans blik faldt på nævnte mund, som åbnede sig inviterende og John bemærkede, at han ubønhørligt bevægede sig fremad, hans håndflade gled ind i Sherlocks hår endnu engang, da hånden omkring hans hofte opfordrede ham til at komme nærmere.

Han var igen ved at indånde Sherlocks ånde, da en tanke strejfede ham, og hans hoved fløj baglæns. "Hvad ville du have gjort, hvis jeg havde gennemskuet dig og havde udnyttet situationen?"

Sherlock rystede på skuldrene. "Prøvet på at sikre, at din post-orgasmiske tåge var så forvirrende, at det havde forhindret dig i at fortryde noget som helst næste morgen."

Johns mund klappede op. "Det er et godt svar."

"Mange tak." Sherlock prøvede at anlægge et beskedent udtryk.

"Lad være med at lave sådant et ansigt."

Sherlock skar en grimasse. "Det er uden betydning; du ville aldrig have udnyttet mig."

"Det skal du ikke vædde på."

"Det ville være umuligt."

"Hvad, fordi jeg er en så ærlig medborger? Sherlock, du ville friste en helgen!"

"Nej, fordi jeg giver dig tilladelse." Han tog Johns ansigt i sine hænder og førte det op mod sit eget, hvor han pressede deres pander sammen. " Faktisk så beder jeg dig om at gøre det." Hans stemme var en dyb knurren.

Øjeblikke senere var de igang med at kysse og John glemte alt andet, fordi helt ærligt... hvad så? Sherlock elskede ham. Han _elskede_ ham virkeligt. Og ville have ham... John vred sig en smule, glad over beviserne og nød den dybe stønnen, han frembragte i Sherlocks bryst. Hans bryst... Johns hænder gled ned, men han standsede, tvang sig selv til at tænke i et øjeblik. Og kæmpede sig op at stå.

Han så ned på Sherlock, henslængt i hans lænestol, hans viltre hår, munden rød fra hans kys, de lystne øjne. Han strakte begge sine hænder ud til ham. "Dit værelse eller mit?"

Sherlock smilede sit langsomme, dovne smil, mens han rejste sig, lagde begge sine arme omkring sin doktor, accepterede hånden, der med det samme faldt på hans bagdel og smilede med den højeste tilfredshed.

"Irrelevant," sagde han.


End file.
